


You Look So Pretty But You're Gone So Soon

by Erinwolf1997



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Blow Jobs, Centuries Video, F/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erinwolf1997/pseuds/Erinwolf1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I put on the persona, the seductress, yet he almost seemed unfit to have approached me. Short, fair, but with an awfully pretty face, I must say, his lips trembled as perhaps he was waiting for someone to come snag him away again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look So Pretty But You're Gone So Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this literally the day after the Centuries video was released and somehow I just never posted it anywhere. Sorry. Enjoy.

         Light shone upon the city; with the clouds looming in the sky it looked like a painting. At around midday, I stood, slouched, underneath a tall stone arch.

     Its texture felt soothing to the bare skin on my arm. I hadn't been getting much business today. The Colosseum was open this afternoon and, watching nearby, I saw many men come and go. Some were normal male citizens, others gladiators, others seemed wealthier.

  
    I didn't give up, though. I couldn't go back, not now. The brothel had been crazy today and I couldn't dare think of going back any time soon. For now, I sat here, making sure my posture was acceptable, looking deep into the gaze of any man that dare make eye contact.

  
     My lips plumped and a dark, stained red, I'd learned from day one to seem mystical, out of their league. I really wasn't; I'd seen prostitutes much more extravagant who probably made twice I made, possibly even more. _I'll get paid better_ , I thought. _Soon._

  
     The city was bustling. Something big was probably happening today. Men in chains and in carts were everywhere; they must find it hard to know that they may be facing their end soon. I couldn't think of a good reason why none of them would come up to me, request my services. After all, I assumed it was many a man's last wish. Maybe they were after the prettier ones, the ones in colorful garb made of silk. Then, I realized they were practically bound like me; they were slaves, too.

  
     Minding my own business, hearing the chatter as occasionally one of the fated would cause a ruckus in a failed act of rebellion, I jumped to find someone standing next to me.

  
     Not too much taller than I was, I was shocked when I noticed the bindings on his wrists had been torn, for the time being. How he had managed to do that didn't really matter. He looked urgent and I could tell from the energy he emitted that he was not supposed to be here. He only blended into the crowd for the moment being; maybe this really was his last wish and I'd be getting paid today.

  
     He cleared his throat, and I slunk back into the shadows of the buildings, trying to lure him on. I didn't want to lose a potential customer. Nervously, he ducked, following me.

  
     I put on the persona, the seductress, yet he almost seemed unfit to have approached me. Short, fair, but with an awfully pretty face, I must say, his lips trembled as perhaps he was waiting for someone to come snag him away again.

  
     No one seemed to notice at the moment that he was out of his element, as people were just trying to go about their daily lives.

  
     "...'Scuse me.."

  
     I took a step closer to him. He flinched.

  
     His fancy gladiator garb ruffled in a sudden breeze and I looked him up and down, testing him.

  
     I looked him straight in the eyes, he knew that I could tell that it was risky. I wonder if anyone had noticed they'd lost him yet.

  
     "I can pay." He retrieved some coins from a pocket; they were shiny and brassy, and I wondered where he'd obtained them. Upon closer inspection, they didn't look like any currency I could recall, but they looked valuable and upon taking them into my hand they felt heavier than most money I'd gotten my hands on. True metal. I could sell them even if they weren't real. Anyway, he'd be gone probably by the end of the day. And he was handsome, too, I'd do it for that.

  
     "Alright." I spoke up. I still didn't give him a straight, honest look. He knew he'd be in trouble if he were caught soliciting services from me, of all people. I beckoned him on with my finger, walking backwards, never breaking the eye contact as I had been taught.

  
     He followed nimbly behind. I didn't know this area  well at all. With its towering architecture and many shadows I'd have to make use of whatever I could find.

  
     I ducked down a tight alley, one that lacked enough sunlight and that was almost a tight squeeze for the two of us. I shoved the coins into the pocket in my toga, they slipped down and rested against my thigh.

  
     "I...have to be back...soon..."

  
     I stood up before him, backing him into the alley wall.

  
     "I don't usually do this so far away from...home. I see you're nervous. You should be. But I think a man like you could use this, right now."

  
     I liked to believe he blushed, but I couldn't tell in the lighting. I knew I wouldn't have him for long, and that in possibly even hours his supple flesh would be gashed and torn. I breathed onto his neck, mumbling.

  
     "What do you want?"

  
     He sighed. "Whatever I can get for that amount."

  
     As much as I'd like to give him the full package, with his odd trinkets he'd supplied me with, legally I was only allowed to give him the bare minimum.

  
     "That's not much sweetie, but I'll see what I can do. Where are these coins from?" I fingered them, in my pocket. He gulped and I hypothesized that he probably stole them from someplace.

  
     "The next region over. I swear, they're real."

  
     The illumination of his cheekbones was statue-like, and I knew I'd have to put his money to use, and real soon.

  
     I dropped to my knees. "This is the most I can do. Sorry. I'd want to give you more, but..."

  
     "It's alright, just," he looked around. Of course, no one was in the alley with us, but I guess he had to make sure. "Just, get started, please?"

  
     The armor was probably easier put on than taken off. I struggled, and he tried his best but, in pity, I didn't really want him working too hard for this. He had to save his energy for when it really mattered.

  
     Brushing my crimson lips against the silky skin of his inner thighs, I moaned. That usually got things going for my clients. I couldn't really see him, as most of his clothes were still on, had we the need to leave immediately, but his hands appeared at my shoulders and he pushed me further into him.

  
     I licked him; he just tasted like nervous sweat and I'd tasted that so many times before. But this was a more desperate kind of nervous sweat. It had changed.

  
     Shoved down there, I sucked on one nut while my hand shot up to stroke him. Pressing further against the wall, he moaned, probably a little louder than he should have. Maybe the thrill was there; maybe I should really give him my all so they'll find him and I won't ever see him again. His pretty face was starting to get to me, and he was starting to taste really good.

  
     I licked up his length, feeling the muscles in his thighs tense. My knees numbed from the hard stone ground, this seemed to take my mind away from the uncomfortable pain.

  
     I slipped a hand up the back of his left thigh, fingers light but demanding, cupping his ass, squeezing lightly. I hummed into him.

  
     "So nice."

  
     Popping my head back out from under his weird little skirty thing, I wanted to see the look on his face after I'd suddenly stopped. He looked pleasantly shocked, but in a shaky kind of way, one that made we want to resume what I was doing. I went back to it, grinding him now up against the wall as I sucked and it looked like he was trying so hard not moan as loudly as he had before.

  
     Instead, he groaned, squeakily, different than his broad speaking voice he'd used to address me. He rocked into me; probably wishing he'd had more money, and some that was legitimate, at that. He would have been a client I'd enjoy to do. Not rude like the rest. Engaging enough.

  
     He intertwined his finger in my hair, something that I felt would probably have been more appropriate had we been lovers, and the brief moment of intimacy made this feel a little less like a job and more like a favor.

  
     He was nearly dripping with pre-come and I wondered how long he'd been waiting for this. Or possibly it was just a spur of the moment thing. The act was extremely slimy, but I made things easier as I decided to slide him down my throat.

  
     This surprised him, and he restrained his moan with a bite of his lip. Breathing through my nose was hard, though, and to compromise, I slid him in and out, catching breaths in between. This seemed to build up enough tension that I could tell he was sweating even more.

  
     The deep warmth and moistness of my throat didn't seem to be enough for him, however, because he pulled me off of him, and in a wordless whimper, shoved my lips onto the first few inches of his length.

  
     Lapping up all the juiciness, I focused, disappointed that I couldn't look him in the eye as I did so; that seemed to get the best response from the men before him.

  
     He cried softly, playing with my hair less frequently as he was distracted by his own pleasure. I shoved myself once more into the simplicity of his muscles, now sticky with sweat. Everything down there tasted salty like he'd been bathing in a relentless ocean.

  
     He came roughly but restrained, tastier than the sweat I had lapped up earlier, and I emerged, popping back up to right in front of his face. He looked content now, elated, maybe even in love, but there was a candle's flicker of worry set deep in his corneas. I stood up, brushing off my knees, wanting to rub them to stop the pain from all the rocking I'd done against the hard ground.

  
     As a final touch, I wiped one strand of drool from his pink lip, teasing, I walked off, hips swaying, leaving him there in the alley, off to fight whoever or whatever they had in store for him. At least I hope I left him with a pleasant memory.  


End file.
